


From Dusk Till Dawn

by VesperKnight



Series: The Dragonian Empire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Dragon/Vampire Hybrid, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Vampire/Dragon Hybrid, dragon - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: This is the story of my two characters Niar and Dracania and how despite all of their differences they fall in love with each other and learn to work around each others downfalls and build their relationship stronger as they also meat some of the other characters of mine and play a role partly in their stories to.
Relationships: Achisar/Anakletos, Altor/Serendipity, Anakletos/Achisar, Dazenth/Leviathan, Dracania/Niar, Elementis/Imperium (not the other way around), Leviathan/Dazenth, Serendipity/Altor
Series: The Dragonian Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977220





	1. The New Vampire King

She looks out at the crowd in disgust, she would much have preferred to stay home than to be here amongst all these  _ heathens _ as she liked to call them around the castle where no one but her daughter can hear her, well other than the guards who know better than to question their queen about things they know nothing about. She sighs annoyed as she examines the crowd before her once more growing even more annoyed as she does when she finally spots  _ him _ , the tall lanky brat who supposedly going to take over the Vampire kingdom now that the very first Vampire, and king, Nocturne is dead, all she can see in the boy is failure and stupidity. She however has spent a lot of time staring at him when he’s not paying her any attention because she is determined to find even just a speck of resemblance to Nocturne in the kid, but so far she has found absolutely none and is now pondering if Nocturne had lost his mind at some point, but then again she need not think on it long since the idiot had married a Human who had Demon blood and turned out to be the heir to the Greater Demon’s kingdom. She would give anything right about now to just get the hell out of here since she hardly knew the old king and she really doesn’t want to be attending his funeral but as part of her rules she must attend another royals funeral as a sign of respect, as it was rule for the other kingdoms to gather and mourn together when there is a loss in her family. Thinking about that made her feel sick as it had reminded her of her sickly disgusting husband who had passed years ago and how she had to fake being upset at the loss of her husband when in reality she was excited to have him dead finally because it meant that she had free rain and no one to stop her or hold her back in any way shape or form. “Hey mom, who’s that guy?” the voice of her daughter pulled her out of her thoughts as she turned to her daughter to ask who she wanted to know about to see that she was pointing to someone already, she slowly followed her point and she scowls, it’s  _ him _ . "He's supposed to be a king but I see no king" she answered and her daughter looked sad "He looks lonely, I should go cheer him up!" her daughter pipes up "Absolutely not!" she barks to no one since her daughter had already ran off towards  _ him _ and she scowls more at that annoyed, deciding to let the girl run off for now since no one had noticed the whole scene.

* * *

She couldn't help it, he just looked so lonely she just  _ had _ to go cheer the glum looking guy up, after all she always brought a smile onto her father's face when no one else could in his last breathing moments. She approaches him smiling up at him "Hey, you look lonely mister, mind if I keep you company?" She asks him and he turns and looks down at her with his blue eye, the other covered but she could swear she caught a glimpse of it, and saw that it's red and she gets the feeling that she has met him at least once before back when her father was still alive. “I won’t stop you if that is what you wish to do” he answers in a nicely deep but kind of husky voice that seemed to only slightly have an accent, she also got a decent look at his fangs when he spoke assuring her that he is in fact a Vampire in the flesh and that made her excited. “I’m Dracania, Dracania Dusk Dragonheart it’s nice to meet you mister!” she says giggling as she introduces herself to the strange Vampire. He chuckles before bowing “King Niar Shadow Duskraven, it is quite an honor to meet the future queen of the dragons” he says and she blushes “You don’t have to bow, I actually kind of hate when people do that” she admits as he stands up straight again “Ah but your mother is watching, I would not like to make such a bad impression on my first day as king” he explains “Ah you’re right, that makes sense, although to be fair I never bow to anyone and she always get super mad at me for not doing so” she tells him. “That does sound like her” he says chuckling “She set fire to the city…” he looks over to her mother “or perhaps just her dress” he says smiling at her and she giggles at that “She always says that one is her favorite” she says “Oh really? And what about you? Is the one you have on now your favorite?” he asks and she blushes hard looking down at her dress which resembles the night sky at night with all the many stars in the sky. “It’s one of my favorites yes, but my absolute favorite is this loose one that is simply light blue, it’s the one mommy will let me dance in the rain in” she says and he looks surprised “Ah so what they say is true about you after all huh?” he asks and she looks up at him puzzled “What do these others say about me?” she questions and he smirks “She can always be found dancing in the rain” and at that response she couldn’t help but laugh, after all they were not wrong, she could always be found dancing in the rain.    
As if almost on cue it starts to rain “Ah well would you look at that it seems we will have no choice but to move this indoors” he says not noticing that everyone else has already started to head inside but yet the girl remained dancing away in the rain before she smiles at him offering him her hand “Would you like to join me?” she asks and he flushes before taking her hand not expecting to be pulled into a full on ballroom dance that made him wonder where she had learned to dance like that from. He had to admit that the rain did feel nice though, even though it made him long to be able to go out and see the sun and just bask in it’s glory without the worry that he might burn to death. He’s sure that’s an aching desire in every Vampire out there… the desire to just sit out in the sunlight and feel the nice warm rays hit their skin and not have to worry about the smell of burning flesh ruin the moment for them, he’s sure even Nocturne himself longed night after night to catch just even the faintest glimpse of the sun and not be scolded by it’s wondrous light. As they danced his hair ended up getting ruined and sticking to his face “You look silly, here let me help” she went to go move his hair and before he could stop her from moving his hair out of the way she’s staring at him in shock and amazement, he quickly pulls away and recovers his red eye panicking a little, she had uncovered his eye and he did not lose control of himself like he had all the times before when it had been uncovered. He is amazed and confused, she should be dead, he should’ve snapped and killed her but he didn’t and he doesn’t know why, perhaps because of this odd feeling he has been feeling in his stomach and the blush that he just can’t seem to have go away? Has… has he fallen for her…? He immediately shoves the thought away, even if he did love her, she’s not his to have, once she is of age she will be forced to marry some dragon prince she probably won’t even love and have his children as heir’s, and then he remembers that their isn’t any other dragon princes out there for her to marry and fuck if that didn’t make the strange feeling in his chest that much stronger, damn him straight to hell for such feelings. “So your other eye  _ is _ red!” she says and he sighs “Yes… some might call it heterochromia but I call it nothing more than a curse…” he says not looking at her “Why do you say that?” she asks and he winces not wanting to talk about it, but he felt like she deserved to know. “It’s because every other time someone has uncovered that eye I’ve lost myself to my basic instincts and those of the diluted Nightmare blood in my system and killed them, I inherited Nocturne’s blue eyes only to lose one so many years ago to this red one I now loathe… but… it seems as if though you might be the only one able to let it be shown and for me to not lose myself like that…” shit he didn’t mean to tell her all of that. She looked puzzled for a moment but only for a moment, “Perhaps it’s because it doesn’t see me as a threat?” she guesses and to him it sounded as good of a guess as any, “Perhaps… now we should head inside before the sun rises” he says before turning to head inside. “Do we have to? The sunrise is always so pretty after the rain” she says and he clenches his hands into fist knowing that she didn’t mean to mock him with the idea of getting to see such a wonderful sunrise and reminding himself that she most likely knows nothing about the ways of his people. “You can stay then I must be heading inside” he says before starting to head inside only to be stopped by her hand on his wrist and he turns to look at her in surprise, he had not expected her to be so strong, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from her as he notices the sunlight starting to reflect off of her wonderful light blue eyes. “I really must be going” he says attempting to free his wrist but she refused to let go “Watching one sunrise won’t kill you” she says pouting and he grits his teeth, damn it, why did he have to fall for her like such a fool? Now he’s going to be forced to stand out here as the sun rises and he slowly begins to burn, he can only hope that when she notices the burning of his skin that she will finally allow him to go inside since he has no plans on dying out here in the sun today. Once she sees that he has stopped trying to run see looks out towards the sun smiling and he can’t help but follow her gaze, oh how wonderful the sight looked, even with the grey clouds still lazing about here and there the sight is wonderous, far better than the sunrise he had witnessed on that one fateful days many years ago. But once it has finally come into view fully he winces as skin begins to burn the small hope that just maybe with her here beside him that he’d get to enjoy the sunlight just for a little bit longer than he normally could only for that small hope to be destroyed by the light he wished he could enjoy. She looks surprised and terrified, she stands there and watches as he slowly begins to burn more as he bites his tongue so that he would not scream and startle her, then his legs give out from beneath him and before he finds himself on the grass beneath their feet he finds that she has caught him and they are now face to face her wondrous and massive wings blocking the sun from reaching him. She helps him sit down and he looks up at her in awe, she looked very much like a goddess being bathed in the light of the sun, she seemed to almost be on fire when she isn’t and the sight quite honestly took his breath away, he had fallen for her hard. He sat there and looked up at her for awhile as the burns slowly healed as much as they could, once they were as healed as they would get outside of his coffin he tries his best to stand only to find that his body will not let him and he collapses into her arms were she had been ready to catch him if he could not stand her wings still easily blocking the sun from reaching him. He is unsure what he did to deserve such kindness from her, but he does not stop her from giving it to him as she hauls him to his feet making sure he is covered the whole time as she begins leading him inside of the castle he now owns as the guest rush over to check on him and gasp in horror upon seeing him. He assumes their fear is because of both of his eyes being visible right now, but he does not have the strength to care, or perhaps it’s because of the burns on his skin that he knows he still has since they will not heal fully till he finally lays down and sleeps in his coffin. She only stops once they are out in the hallway where the guest can no longer hear or see them “Which way is your room?” she asks and he sighs “Up the stairs, it’s the one with the blue lantern outside of the door” he explains his voice is very tired and his body as well as he does his best to follow her as she attempts to try to find his room. Once he sees the blue lantern outside of his door and then his coffin lying in the middle of his room he can’t help but smile in excitement at the idea that he will finally get to lay down in it and rest and let his wounds heal up from where he was in the sun, and once he is finally laid down in his coffin he cannot find enough words to thank her for her kindness, he would not have gotten to see such a beautiful sunrise if she had not stopped him from coming inside. He chuckles and softly smiles thinking back on that moment at how the sun seemed to be blessing her and remembering just how good it had felt for those first few moments, almost just like the rain splashing over his skin and warming him instead of the welcoming cold of the rain, with those images on his mind they began to meddle together till it became them both dancing in the sunlight as both rain and sun washed upon them both as sleep slowly but finally pulled him in and he began to dream of that image.

* * *

She had felt horrible when she noticed him starting to burn, she had all but forgotten that his kind could not be out in daylight without the sunlight burning them as it had done to him, she had just wanted to show him the sunrise and nothing more. She sighs letting tears fall once he is fast asleep, she had been reckless and had gotten him hurt, and if it weren’t for his knees giving out she might have stood there and watched as he burned to death and that made her feel horrible and made her sob over the whole thing. It just wasn’t fair, his kind should be able to get to enjoy the warm rays of the sun like any other creature out there, they shouldn’t be cursed and damned to forever walk around during the night and never get to know just how wonderful the sun feels. She cleans up her face trying her best not to cry anymore, she didn’t want him to wake up to her crying after all, or for her mother to know she had been crying at all, she sighs heavily before she moves and gently places a hand on his left cheek which had gotten the worst part of the burn. She hates to admit it to herself but something about him just draws her in and tells her that he’s the one that she wants to spend her life with… and she caught the way he looked at her out there when she was shielding him from the sun… there was love in his eyes… her mother would not like this but she takes a deep breath and decides that she won’t let her mother stand in her way of being with him, even if that meant she would be kicked out of her mother’s castle, she would not give up on their love, especially if it meant that she could get to see him smile the way he had when he was watching the sunrise, it would all be worth it.


	2. Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niar talks about his childhood and reveals slightly what happened in it, they also confess their love for each other.

When he woke he did not expect to open his coffin lid and find her sleeping on the floor beside it, he sighs watching her sleep before looking away and running a hand through his hair, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do, even is she loves him back there’s no way that they would ever be allowed to get married with her mother still in power. He gets up out of his coffin walking over to his dresser that has a standing mirror beside it, he looks at it and chuckles, it is a mirror that had been a joke gift from Nocturne that the old king had not expected him to thank him for, he remembers the confused face Nocturne had made at that reply and what he had told him “Even if I cannot see myself in it I like to imagine what it’s like if I could”, he was only fourteen at the time. He’s now twenty years old in human years but the memory of how he got the mirror has always been such a nice one for him to carry around opposed to all the other ones that he sometimes wishes he could forget. He gets out his usual outfit and checks behind him to make sure that she is still fast asleep, he lets out a relieved sigh when he sees that she is still peacefully asleep still not use to having guests stay at his castle, he changes out of his funeral clothes stopping for a moment to look at all the scars he has already and frown, it’s one of those moments he wishes he could see himself in a mirror more than anything just so he can get a better idea of just how damaged he is. He runs a hand gently over the whip marks on his back closing his eyes and remembering how they happened for a moment, how they had been inflicted by his own mother and how he’d taken on beatings meant for his younger brother, he winces a bit remembering that. Everytime he thought of Tyrath it was like picking the scab of wound that never seemed to heal, he sighs letting his mind imagine the tattoo he has back there, it’s a blackwork tattoo of an angel with one demon wing above a sun, he got it to symbolize Tyrath’s passing, as a reminder that he should never be trusted with another living person’s life. “That’s a pretty tattoo… did the scars happen before or after you got it?” he jumps hearing her speak, she had been asleep just a few minutes ago! “Oh I’m sorry if I startled you, I just saw the tattoo and was curious” she says and he sighs, he had hoped that he would not have to talk about it so soon, but then again nothing seemed to go as planned while she is in his presence, not that he minded much. “Before…” he answers his voice drifting off reminding himself that he should not freely mention the death of his younger brother, “Oh… I bet it hurt” he snorted a little laugh “No more than when I got the scars or how the sun burns my skin” he answers, he wonders for a moment how he can be so comfortable standing before her wearing nothing, but he figures that since it’s just his back that it’s not that big of a deal. “So do you wanna talk about how you got the scars?” she asks and he chuckles “Only if you tell me more about yourself” he answers and she giggles “Can do! Now get dressed!” she says excitedly and he finds himself smiling softly as he gets dressed before walking over and sitting on top of his coffin, “I believe you should go first” he says and she smiles and nods” Okay!”.

* * *

He coughs roughly blood coating his hand and eventually the fit comes to an end but not before he’s leaning against a wall barely able to stand, he’s got a daughter to look after now but he fears he won’t make it much longer to raise her. He hates it, ever since his diagnosis at the age of eleven he’s hated it, he’s a little surprised he’s made it this long… typically many people don’t make it this many years with terminal cancer, but here he is still somehow barely clinging to life, they’ve done all they can for him in the past and nothing ever worked so all he can do now is wait for his inevitable demise. “Daddy!” the familiar voice of his daughter makes him look up and smile, she’s the only reason he has to smile anymore, he quickly cleans off his hand so she won’t notice the blood as she runs up to him before hugging him “Now now, don’t be to rough with daddy now, you know this” he says and she lets go giggling “I know daddy!” she says smiling happily up at him “Don’t tell me your mother has left you on your own again” he says, he knows his wife isn’t fond of him but that did not mean that she shouldn’t love their daughter. “Mommy is boring and talking to the townsfolk again so I came to find daddy!” she says and he sighs “Well daddy isn’t feeling too good to play right now though…” he says “I don’t wanna play, I want daddy to read to me! Pretty please?” she begs and that’s all it takes for him to cave in. “Alright, alright, give daddy a moment to get properly on his feet” he pushes off the wall feeling like he wants to throw up but he fights back the urge and starts making his way to his room, his body would give anything to be resting right about now but he refuses to let it stop him from spending quality time with his daughter, after all it might be the last time he will be able to.

After he finished telling her a story he felt really lightheaded and tired and it did not go unnoticed by his daughter “Daddy should get some rest” she says and he sighs nodding as he makes his way to his bed climbing under the sheets after having taken his shoes and socks off, his eyelids feel heavier than ever as his daughter comes over and kisses his cheek. “Goodnight daddy” she says and he smiles letting his eyelids close and the last thing that’s on his mind before he’s pulled into darkness is that he hopes he’s been a good enough father.

* * *

“I am aware your father died, you do not need to tell me about that” he mentions and she giggles “I wasn’t going to, after all I believe we briefly met not long after my father’s passing that day, but other than that… I mean my mother raised me so I can be the next ruler… teaching me how to fight and how to properly dress for the occasions and so on and so forth… in all honesty my life hasn’t been all that interesting” she admits and he frowns slightly at that. “I see… I suppose it’s my turn now…” he says taking a deep breath before sighing mentally preparing himself to take a trip down memory lane of his childhood… the good and the bad.

“I was born to my father Drake Shadow Duskraven and my mother Zilda Niar Duskraven… they named me after my mother’s middle name… Niar… they were madly in love back then… my father worked tirelessly as a warrior in the king’s army and eventually had earned the honor of being the king’s royal guard so around the time I was five we moved into Nocturne’s castle, my mother expecting my baby brother at the time.” he starts to explain “You have a younger brother? How come I haven’t seen him?” she asks and he huffs a sigh “I will get to that, please hold all further questions or comments until I’m done please…” he says a little annoyed she interrupted him before continuing where he left off. “Anyways… it wasn’t long after my brother… Tyrath… was born that the marriage between my parents started to fall apart… my mother wanted us to become royal guards like our father but our father did not wish to bind us to that kind of life and so they started to argue… It probably didn’t help that I hung out with my father more than her but… after some time if I disobeyed she would beat me… I didn’t tell anyone until Nocturne caught her in the act one day and threw her out… Tyrath felt bad that I had taken his beatings for him but I just told him that it was my job as an older brother to protect him. I remember sometime after that it was snowing out, a nice pretty snow you could play in and how me and Tyrath begged our father to be able to go out and play in it, I remember how he smiled so lovingly at us as he agreed before we went running out into the snow to play. It was fun until an arrow nicked my face and we saw a hunter appear in the distance… we tried to make a run for it but he managed to shoot us both to the ground… I tried so hard to get up and help Tyrath but the blizzard that had just kicked up was making my joints very stiff… I…” he pauses unsure if he can continue as tears stream down his face as he tries to wipe them off not wanting to upset her too much only to find that she’s already cleaning them off for him and he flushes slightly before clearing his throat. “I had to watch as my baby brother was murdered… he didn’t even get to make it past the age of five… after that is the first time when it happened… I snapped and lost myself to the nightmare blood and I killed the hunter… but after he was dead the cold had become too much so I couldn’t make my way back home… I remember seeing the sun starting to rise and how beautiful I thought the site was and how I heard our father’s voice calling out for us worriedly. When he found us he thought that we were both dead but hearing my father cry I found it in myself to at least try to move… he cried more at that pulling me close as he sobbed… he promised me he would be back as he carried Tyrath off… I remember thinking to myself just how beautiful the sun looked and how it seemed to be mocking me for the loss of my brother. But eventually he did come back after the sun had burned me some… as he carried me back home the sun burned his back and I found myself wondering how someone as caring as my father ended up with my mother… he let me stay in his coffin till night fell and then we buried Tyrath after he made sure that my burns had healed properly. After that I decided I wanted to train to be a royal guard like him… not because he wanted me to or my mother, but because I wanted to, I wanted to be able to protect people… and after my father’s passing I became the royal guard to Nocturne… and now here I am as king… I sometimes wonder what Tyrath would think of me now…” he finishes letting his voice drift off.

* * *

She had expected his past to be rough, but not that rough! She pulls him into a hug “I think he would be proud of you and all that you’ve accomplished” she tells him and he sighs “You know… I’ve been thinking… I… I think I’m in love with you…” he admits and she looks up at him smiling softly giggling before she closes the distance between them letting their lips touch in a kiss.

* * *

He had not expected that kind of reaction but he lets himself lean into the kiss anyways as he cups her chin, he had not expected her lips to be so soft or for the feeling in his chest to become that much stronger, he really is an idiot having fallen for the queen’s daughter but he just simply can’t help it. Ever since she came over and introduced herself to him he’s been drawn to her in a way he’s never been drawn to anyone else, he doesn’t care if love like theirs isn’t allowed he is willing to at least give it a chance if nothing more.


End file.
